


Electric Slap

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: In a world where soulmates realize their feelings when electricity crosses their body at their first touch, you realize while shooting a scene that your charming English colleague might be much more than a good friend.





	Electric Slap

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU! for Ben! Hope you like it!

You were panting, sweaty in your too hot outfit considering the warmth of the air surrounding you. When you had accepted this role, even if you knew it would be pretty intense physically, you weren’t expecting to be so much exhausted constantly.

You swept away the sweat on your brow, expecting to shoot that fighting scene again. You had agreed to do all your stunts yourself… but you were starting to regret your decision.

Your director seemed merciful that day though, as he offered a short break, before switching to the next scene, that was, for once, not a fight.

You joined your favourite colleague near the coffee machine, not surprised to find the Englishman sipping some warm tea.

“You look terrible,” Ben noted with a humorous smile.

“Thank you, you look sharp.”

He grinned, looking down at the tuxedo he was already wearing for this scene you would soon shoot together.

“Thank you. More seriously though, I think you should take a shower.”

“Yeah… I need to change for our scene.”

Ben nodded.

“Are you alright? You seem exhausted,” he asked, and you could read concern instead of humour in his dark brown eyes now.

His brown eyes… they made your heart jump every time. Although, you couldn’t really tell your colleague that you had a silly crush on him, right? It would fade after this job was over anyway.

“I’m fine. Just… you know… Some muscles I didn’t even know existed are so damn painful right now…”

He laughed.

“You’ll get over it. Want me to volunteer for a massage?”

“Your good at that? Then please, yes, volunteer, Ben!”

You both laughed.

“That’s your fault, though,” he went on, drinking some tea. “Choosing a role where you would kick everyone’s arse.”

You groaned, making him chuckle again.

“Are you free tonight?” Ben asked you after a short silence.

“Well, depends on what you would like to do. You’ll be in competition with a warm bath and my pillows, that’s a tough enemy to defeat.”

“I imagine! I could have proposed a pizza and some beer.”

You quirked your eyebrow playfully.

“That’s a lame date, Ben.”

“Date? I hadn’t imagined it like that, but if you insist, I don’t want to hurt your ego.”

You both laughed, knowing very well that it was all a joke.

But it was hurting you, and he didn’t know, because he was completely oblivious of this crush you had on him.

And it was hurting him, but you couldn’t know, as you had no idea that he had a stupid crush on you as well.

After all, you were all waiting for the moment were this jolt of electricity would course through your body, the sign that you had found your soulmate. But while waiting for the right man, Ben was undoubtedly someone you could have liked to have by your side. And he would have loved to have you by his side too.

“More seriously though, would you like to eat with me tonight?” he asked again.

“Sure, why not? Mind if we watch a movie too.”

“Not at all, I’ll leave you the choice.”

“How generous!”

“I love living dangerously.”

You both laughed, but it was soon time for you to get changed and prepare this scene you had with Ben.

“I guess I should get prepared for the storm,” he joked. “Try not to slap me too hard in that scene though.”

“I’ll use my full strength.”

You walked away to change your outfit, Ben’s laugh echoing in your wake.

———————————————————————

“You were risking your life!”

“I reckon that it’s part of the job.”

Ben crossed his arms before his chest, faking an angered expression. The scene was going great so far, the lines flying between the two of you.

You were approaching the moment when you would have to slap him. You just hoped that you would aim just right to avoid hurting him.

“There was no need for you to act so recklessly,” he went on.

“You weren’t there!”

“Your father would be ashamed.”

Your hand flew to his cheek, but you were careful to hit him where it wouldn’t hurt him and to restrain your strength…

…but the electricity that ran through your body made you froze.

It was hard enough to make every single of your muscles tense, your whole body suddenly shaking, and yet not powerful enough to be painful. It was a tickling sensation running through your whole being.

And by the way Ben froze as well, he must have felt the same.

You both kept on staring at each other with wide eyes for what seemed to be forever, although the moment didn’t last more than a few seconds. But the whirlwind of thoughts that raged in your mind stretched the moment into an endless series of questions and answers.

It was the sign soulmates could feel, when they touched for the first time, their whole being was crossed with a jolt of electricity.

You searched through your mind but couldn’t remember any other occasion in which you could have touched Ben.

Had he felt it too? Obviously, judging by the look in his eyes.

Were you sure that it was the real thing? Hell, yes!

Did that mean that Ben Barnes was your… soulmate…?

You finally realized that your director had been talking to Ben and you, but couldn’t control your brain enough to listen to him. Although, you were perfectly able to understand the words Ben spoke right then.

“We’ll need to take a short break.”

Before you could react, Ben had taken your hand in his and was dragging you away from the set. You both ignored the voices that kept on calling for you. Your hand fitted perfectly in his long fingers, and this time no electricity crossed your body as your skin and his met. It was meant to happen just for your first touch after all…

He guided you in his trailer, and you were grateful to be alone with him. You needed to talk about this, in private.

He closed the door behind you, and looked at you again with this same shock painted in his eyes. And for a minute or two, none of you spoke.

“So…” you nervously stuttered, finally breaking the silence that filled all the space between you and him. “You felt that too, right?”

“Of course,” he nodded.

“Do you… do you think that it really means…”

You left your words suspended in mid-air, knowing that you didn’t need to speak your thoughts for Ben to understand.

“Yeah, I think so,” he nodded. “I… it can’t be just… a coincidence, I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“Me neither.”

You exchanged a smile, and Ben took your hand in his again.

“I… have to admit…” Ben said slowly, his happy brown eyes falling upon your entwined fingers. “I wasn’t expecting to realize who my soulmate was by being slapped.”

You chuckled.

“I bet you were hoping for the good old cliché,” you joked. “Holding hands for the first time, kissing…”

You both laughed.

“I’m a romantic, haven’t you noticed yet?” he replied.

“Then, romantic guy… how about a date tonight?”

“We had planned a pizza and a movie, the offer still stands.”

“I’ve seen more romantic things.”

“I’ve seen less romantic things too.”

You chuckled again.

“I’ve seen worse as well.”

You exchanged a warm smile, and when he opened his mouth again, Ben was blushing.

“May I say… I'm… I’m happy it’s you,” Ben clumsily stuttered, and the crimson shade on his cheeks made you smile harder. “I like you. I mean… even before knowing that you were my soulmate I… I already liked you. A lot, actually…”

“I like you a lot too,” you grinned. “I… I thought it was a crush. But I guess that it was a bit more than that, right.”

He raised his hand to tenderly cup your cheek, a tender smile on his lips.

“Sounds like it’s going to be much more than just a crush, indeed.”


End file.
